User talk:Myriad
About publishing builds (copy from Talk:Osamodas/Strength) Sorry, this is a wikia. The article editor warns you: If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly or redistributed by others, do not submit it. If you really feel strong about someone editing your build, publish it on your user pages, but don't expect it to be published on the class page. We are currently brainstorming about build organization but one thing is sure: wikia articles are not personal. On the same line, you cannot "withdraw your build": if the community wants to use it, they will. Remember that You agree to license your contributions under the GFDL.--Lirielle 14:03, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Sorry, but the edits y'all are making suck. If it was an improvement, I would not mind. I want credit for my guides, as I have spent a lot of time on them, and I don't want them to blend into guides with differing opinions, as that is confusing. Furthermore, seeing personal comments WITHIN my guide really pissed me off--saying "Strength osamodas not recommended... Pfft!" in the middle isn't helping. Respond, please, I need to know if I should remove mine entirely and just keep them to myself from now on. :Huh...maybe I'm dense but didn't the "Strength osamodas not recommended... Pfft!" comment come with you signature? I'm trying to make out who wrote what in order to fix up the guide on the mainspace, but it's really a mess... --Lirielle 08:35, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ::See the bottom of this edit: http://dofus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Osamodas/Strength&diff=prev&oldid=95196, by Myriad's IP. :::Seen that, hence the question. My understanding is that the build was not originally published by Myriad, whatever the quality of everyone's contributions... Therefore I'm questioning the relevancy on the reference! And on the funny side, Myriad seems to have complained about his/her own contrib^^ --Lirielle 11:56, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Were you the original poster of the Osamodas/Strength page (Revision as of 03:51, 4 August 2006 by 71.113.169.170?) --Lirielle 13:04, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but once you made the decision to publish to the "open" portion of the Wiki, outside your "User" page, it is no longer "yours". You cannot control it because it is a commons work. You will always have full credit as a contributing author within the "Page History". If you try to remove or vandalize the public guides, that would be extremely inappropriate. If you want to maintain a personal guide that others don't edit, then you should publish to User:Myriad/Osamodas/Strength, NOT Osamodas/Strength. --GrauGeist 22:57, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Builds, GFDL and vandalism Firstly, all content you have submitted is subject to the GFDL. This means that it is not up to you what is done with your content one submitted, but you are credited for it in the article history. The original guides as submitted were overly full of side-tracks and personal experiences, which may make for a nice story, but are unsuitable for this fact-orientated site. You are welcome to edit the cut-down guide if you feel it has been stripped of some meaning, although as far as i can tell, nothing is significantly changed. Feel free to correct me, with examples. Secondly, you may find a list of the users 'in charge' of this website here: Dofus:Sysops. If you wish to take this further, I suppose you could contact the support staff at wikia: w:Community_Team. Finally, if you continue to blank pages and remove content, I will be forced to block you from further editing. I do not wish to do this, as I believe you could be a valuable contributor, based on your game experience. Thanks. //PeetTM 15:41, 4 April 2007 (UTC) About this Right Wars Took me a while to properly investigate, get counseling and try to fulfill both sides of this argument, its clear that once you click "Save Page" you agree to publish your work on GFDL licence, as its release on the main namespace there is no much we can do the information was release and there is not stopping as guide info is subjective its always flame to much if people don't like it so guides must be prune constantly unless the guide is very detail with information its rarely edit normally that happens when the guide has a neutral point of view adding the weakness and strengths. Now what we can do is this, we can move your original part of the guide to your user name space under the extension of ".js" or ".css" this will make maybe the guide a little bit tricky to read but will ensure that only you and administrators(sysops for the management of this wikia) can edit the page, administrators will not touch the guide as thats in the user namespace and you will be able to keep developing your guide, the guide that appears on the main namespace will stay there for others users to keep developing and you will be able to add information, and if its you desire update the information on the main space guide (and credits to your original will be given). Drop here your comments to this proposal --Cizagna (Talk) 16:59, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :For the record, the page doesn't have to be at ".js" or ".css"; you can create subpages of your userpage such as User:Myriad/Osamodas/Summon Guide, and place a notice at the top asking others not to edit it (this is allowed in userspace). The community would agree that only you could touch those pages. My proposal would be that the mainspace publicly-edited page, if you wish it, could have a prominent box at the top saying something like "Based on the original guide published by User:Myriad at User:Myriad/Osamodas/Summon Guide." That way you get credit for the original ideas, and anyone who wants to can see your untouched thoughts, but the community gets to develop your ideas in a way that suits them. Would that work? — Catherine o' the ComTeam 17:18, 4 April 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for jumping in, Catherine. Proposal about publishing the guide on the user page has been done to Myriad in different places, we are awaiting his/her answer.--Lirielle 17:35, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Publishing the guide on the user page will be fine as long as it isn't massively changed. Little edits are fine, but I don't want my work rewritten so much that it doesn't feel like I wrote it any more. Can there be a link to it from the Osamoda page, or only from the Myriad page? :What we do is put the link on the Myriads page, it makes it less viewable by users that are looking at osmadas page, and the people that are experience with Wiki/Wikia stuff will respect your user page, many of our viewers are children and give hasty comments with out respecting the usernamespace as we had similar problems in the past. An indirect link from the butcher guide will be placed stating the original guide and as a usernamespace edits done to your article page and not to the talk page will be mostly reverted unless you state the rights for other people to edit, but once you do that there is the chance to find comments like the ones you have been suffering inside the article page.--Cizagna (Talk) 18:15, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :Hope you dont get offended, i took a bold step so you could see, i already copy the actual Osamodas/Strength guide and gave reference at the top to your guide User:Myriad/Osamodas/Strength Guide, also i added the link from your User:Myriad to your guide, if you want we can do the same to the summon guide you made, but its going to be rare that some one edits that page as what it represents its a compilation of the info that its already on the individual pages with some extra comments. Hope this helps, and as always the sysops team will be happy to help on what they are able. Happy editing --Cizagna (Talk) 18:51, 4 April 2007 (UTC)